


The One With Weird Wrist Touching

by cranesonmyceiling7



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, david reads comics, tommy is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesonmyceiling7/pseuds/cranesonmyceiling7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finds David when he's restless. David is reading in bed. Awkward snuggles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Weird Wrist Touching

**Author's Note:**

> So I like fiddled with Canon a bit here. I've only read through ya #12 so there's that.

David was reclining on his bed, reading a comic book, when there came a hesitant knock on the door to his small room.  
"Come in," he called, and the words were barely out of his mouth when the door swung open, revealing Tommy standing awkwardly in the threshold. It had been a week since David had rescued him from the Patri-not, but he had been running around doing God knows what and had been barely seen aboard Noh-Varr's spaceship, even though he was supposedly living there. Most of the team seemed to think that Tommy was running away from what had happened to him with the Patri-not. David didn't know what to think. They had barely talked since Tommy had come back. They had hardly talked at all, ever.

Tommy looked twitchy and bewildered and uneasy and everything the speedster normally wasn't. David looked at him steadily as he shifted from one foot to the other, worrying at his bottom lip and missing the ease normally present within everything he did. He couldn't seem to sit still, moving from tugging on his gray shirt to running his fingers through his messy hair to rubbing at his face in the span of a few seconds. As he glanced down the hallway to his left, he seemed to regret coming to find David at all. David waited quietly for a few seconds, but when it became clear that Tommy wasn't going to say anything he asked softly  
"What's the matter?" Tommy glanced over his shoulder, almost too quickly to see, as though he was looking for an excuse to leave. His hands fluttered almost nervously, and for a second, David was sure that he was going to turn and run, until Tommy said quietly  
"I can't sleep. I get restless, but no matter how much I run, I can't seem to..." He let out a breath, unable to continue, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while the other tugged at the bottom of his loose t-shirt. Really looking at him for the first time, David realized how exhausted he looked, with pale, sallow skin and bruised eyelids.  
David remained quiet for a few seconds, considering Tommy contemplatively. Then, he scooted over in his bed, leaving an empty space to his left.  
"Come here," he said to the boy hovering awkwardly at the entrance to his room, patting the vacated space to make his intentions clear. Tommy's eyes widened fractionally, his uncertainty clear, but after a few moments he moved at normal speed, quickly crossing the room in efficient strides to lie down next to David in his bed. Even as he lay stiff as a board on the very edge of the mattress, he couldn't help but notice that the bed was warm where David had been reclining, and that the whole room smelled of the other teen, a smooth scent with a hint of spice sliding along the edges.  
David craned his neck to look at Tommy, lying uncomfortably next to him.  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. When Tommy shook his head, David went back to reading the comic, angling it subtly so Tommy could read over his shoulder if he wanted.  
Tommy did, although he read so quickly that he was left with a minute to himself as David slowly finished the page. By the time David turned the page, Tommy was fidgety again and kept throwing slightly longing glances towards the closed door, tugging at the sheets with his left hand. He read the next page quickly, eyes blurring over the confusing storyline and unfamiliar characters, before taking the opportunity to examine Davids room.  
It was tiny, just a bed and a desk with a laptop resting silently on it. There was a tattered stack of paperbacks on the floor next to his bed, and a bedside table with a radio clock and a lamp, but other than that, the room was completely bare. Soon, Tommy found himself studying the blank ceiling out of boredom as David slowly inched his way through another page.  
Just as Tommy was sure he couldn't stand the silence anymore, David's fingers found his right forearm. Tommy's jittery movement arrested as David gently stroked the backs of his fingers down the inside of his elbow. Tommy had to repress a shiver as David's hand brushed gently over his wrist.  
"What are you doing?" He asked brashly, hoping to cover up his unsettlement. Davids fingers stopped moving, although they still rested softly on the pale skin of Tommy's inner forearm.  
"It's a sensitive area. Some people find it soothing to have it touched," David said without taking his eyes off the comic. "I can stop if you want."  
"No, no, it's fine," Tommy replied, aiming for carelessness and missing by a mile. "It might help, anyway. With the restlessness, I mean."  
When Tommy resumes reading over David's shoulder, he does so at normal speed, with his hands finally stilled.


End file.
